


Jos luoja suo

by ukko



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: ''forbidden love'', Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, soft
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukko/pseuds/ukko
Summary: Sodan jälkeen he näkevät toisiaan lähinnä kirkossa sunnuntaisin, mutta se ei riitä.





	1. Pienet hetket

Urut kaikuvat kirkonseinistä luoden hartaan tunnelman, niin hetkellisen kauniin. Rokka katsahtaa vierellänsä seisovaa Sutta, joka laulaa hiljaa virttä muiden mukana. He ovat pääsiäiskirkossa, heidän perheillänsä on tapana käydä kirkossa yhdessä sunnuntaisin aina sunnuntaisin. 

Kevään myötä näistä sunnuntaista on tullut ainoita hetkiä heille, Rokalle ja Sudelle kun ehtivät toisiaan kiireiltään näkemään. Ohi mennen kirkossa näkeminen ei riitä kaikkeen siihen mitä Rokka haluaisi, hän haluaisi keskustella Suden kanssa kahdestaan, ilman muita ihmisiä. Istua tulen äärellä myöhään yöhän, jalka vasten jalkaa, sellaista pientä läheisyyttä mitä ei voisi laskea miksikään. Hän voisi kysyä kuinka Susi oikeasti voi, ja Susi vastaisi hänelle rehellisesti ilman valheita tai puheen aiheen vaihtoa. 

Sen sijaan he saavat nämä pienet hetket kirkossa. 

Rokka oli huomannut, kuinka kevään mittaa mies oli näyttänyt koko ajan väsyneemmältä, mutta hän ei saanut aikaa kysyäkseen miksi. Hänen ei tarvinnut pohtia asiaa pitkään, sillä Lyyti kertoi hänelle, että Tyyne joutui heräämään usein miehensä painajaisiin. Lyyti jatkoi puhumista, mutta Rokka ei oikein osannut kuunnella, ajatus siitä, että sota piinaa Sutta vieläkin niin paljon huolestuttaa Rokkaa. Hän oli itse käsitellyt sodan, lokeroinut sen ja unohtanut. Ainoastaan kullaten ne harvat hyvät hetket, suurin osa niistä oli Suden kanssa. 

Hän näkee harvoin painajaista sodasta, hän on sillä tapaa onnekas. Hänellä on kuitenkin välillä öitä, jolloin sodan kaikuva muisto aiheutti painajaisia, joista hän herää säpsähtäen, huuto miltei karkaamassa huulilta. Niinä hetkinä hän kaipasi Sutta erityisesti, Suden ei tarvitse kuin katsoa häntä silmiin tietääkseen mitä tehdä. Vaimolleen Lyytille hän ei oikein osaa ilmaista näitä tunteita ja pelkoja, joita painajaiset hänelle jättää, on kuin olisi tietty raja minkälaista haavoittuvaisuutta pystyy vaimollensa näyttämään. Hän on kuitenkin talonisäntä, ja hänen aviomiehensä, ei hänen kuulunut osoittaa tallaista heikkoutta. Surut sivuun ja töihin, niin se vain meni. 

Suden kanssa tämä oli toisin, oli jotenkin helpompaa näyttää sitä haavoittuvampaa puoltansa, kun he ovat molemmat miehiä. Kahden miehen välisissä suhteissa ei ole luotu minkäänlaisia odotuksia sen osapuolilta, ei ole mitään asemaa, jota yllä pitää. He vain ovat ja rakastavat. Vaikka raamattu sen mukamas kieltää ja muutenkaan se ei ole soveliasta. Rokka pistää rajan oman uskonsa kanssa siihen, hän ei oikein jaksa uskoa, että Jumala kauheasti välittäisi moisesta, ja kehottihan se kumminkin rakastamaan lähimmäistään. 

He keskustelevat aina keskenään jumalanpalveluksen jälkeen olevassa kahvittelu tilaisuudessa, joissa he pakenevat väen paljoutta seinän vierustalle, josta he sitten seuraavat perheittensä toimia. He puhuvat niitä näitä tilojen töistä, tulevasta kesästä ja sen mukana tulevasta työ määrästä. Rokka kuuntelee mielellään hiljaisempaa miestä, kuinka hän selittää kaiken niin rauhallisen matalalla äänellä. Siitä tulee Rokalle niin kovin kotoisa olo. 

Virsi loppuu, ja ihmiset istuutuvat takaisin penkkeihin. Rokka tuntee Suden kämmenen oman kämmenensä vieressä penkillä. Hän venyttää leikkisästi pikkurilliänsä niin että hipaisee toisen sormia. Rokka katsoo sivusilmällä vierellään istuvaa miestä ja näkee kuinka hänen huulillaan käy pieni hymyntapainen. 

‘’Antero’’, Lyyti kuiskaa yhtäkkiä miehelleen. 

Rokka tuntee lievää paniikkia, luullen hetken, että hänen vaimonsa olisi jotenkin huomannut hänen ja Suden pienen hetken. Mutta, sen sijaan Lyyti ojentaa hänelle heidän kaksi vuotiaan tyttären. Rokka ottaa tyttärensä syliin ja katsoo hänen tutkailevia silmiään. 

‘’Mitäs Sirkka ihmettelee?’’, Rokka kuiskuttaa tyttärelleen. 

Näinä hetkinä hänen ja Suden väliset tunteet tuntuivat erityisen vääriltä, siinä hän istuu perheensä kanssa, pitää sylissään tytärtään ja haaveilee vieressä istuvasta miehestä. Ehkä hän oli vain kiittämätön, luoja on suonut hänelle kauniit lapset ja vaimon. Luoja on suonut, että he selvisivät läpi sodan, he ovat kaikki terveitä, he eivät ole erityisen köyhiä pärjäten siis hyvin taloudellisesti. Oli ihmisiä, jotka olivat menettäneet kaiken sodalle, sotaveljiä, jotka kaatuivat rintamalla, sotaveljiä, joiden mieli jäi rintamalle. Sotaveljiä jotka haavoittuivat niin pahasti, että se vaikeuttaa heidän loppu elämäänsä. Rokalla on siis asiat todella hyvin, hänellä on paljon asioita mistä olla kiitollinen. 

Mutta silti hän kehtaa haaveilla tuosta vieressä istuvasta miehestä, hänen Sudestaan.


	2. Varastettuja suudelmia

He viettävät juhannuksen yhdessä, heidän perheillään on tapana kokoontua jommankumman tilalle ja juhlistaa sitä sitten yhdessä. Lapset saivat toisistaan seuraa, Tyyne ja Lyyti pystyivät yhteistuumin tehdä ison aterian sillä välin, kun miehet olivat tekemässä tilan työt.  


Rokkaa hävetti mielessään se, että hän koki tämän mahdollisuutena olla lähempänä Sutta. Suudella tätä, kuiskutella hempeitä tämän korvaan, antaa käsien vaeltaa pitkin tämän kehoa, hän teki tämän kaiken hänen ja Lyytin navetassa. Näin lähellä heidän taloansa, heidän lapsiansa, heidän aviovuodettansa.  
Rokka seuraa kuinka Susi kerää heiniä syliinsä viedäkseen niitä hevosille. Hänen kulmansa olivat kurtussa keskittymisestä, vaatteissa ja hiuksissa on roskia. Suden hiukset olivat hieman kiharalla niskassa niiden kostuttua hiestä, tätä nykyä hänellä oli hieman pidemmät hiukset mitä tällä oli ollut sota-aikana, hiuksienlailla tämä oli antanut myös partansa kasvaa pidemmäksi. Rokka pitää siitä miten pehmeältä tämän parta tuntui vasten hänen ihoaan heidän suudellessaan.  


Rokka kävelee Suden luokse ja painaa hänet vasten heinäkasaa, varastaakseen mieheltä suudelman.  


‘’Ei myö voia Antti’’, Susi sanoo hieman vastustellen vilkuillen samalla navetan oven suuntaan, joka oli kiinni. Hän ei kuitenkaan työnnä toista pois luotaan, vaan pudottaa keräämänsä heinät ja puristaa sen sijaan Rokan paidan kangasta nyrkeissään. Hän tahtoi tätä yhtä paljon kuin Rokkakin. Rokka oli vain rohkeampi, niin kuin aina.  


Susi sodasta palattuaan oli yrittänyt tukahduttaa tunteitaan, haudata niitä sodan muistojen kanssa, hänellä kun on vaimo ja lapsia. Mutta, kirkossa vaihdetut katseet tekivät siitä epätoivoista, sota muistojen lailla ne vain pyrkivät pintaan koko ajan. Hän saattoi katsoa vaimoaan ja miettiä millaista olisi, jos he olisivat Rokan kanssa ihan kaksistaan, niin kuin Koskela ja Hietanen.  
Hän saattaa suudella vaimoaan ja ajatella Rokan pistäviä sinisiä silmiä ja kuinka tämän sänki kutittaa suudellessa. Tyyne ei onneksi tahdo enää lisää lapsia, kaksi on tarpeeksi. Välillä Sudesta tuntuu kuin sekin olisi liika, vaikka rakastaa lapsiaan, tuntuu välillä vain siltä kuin he ansaitsisivat enemmän, Tyynekin ansaitsisi enemmän.  


Hän uskalsi jopa välillä toivoa, että hänkin ansaitsi enemmän.  


Hän rakastaa vaimoaan, muttei niin kuin hän rakastaa Rokkaa. Hän epäilee, ettei Tyyne rakasta häntäkään niin kuin avioparin kuuluisi. He olivat tyytyneet toisiinsa, olivat he tyytyväisiä, heillä vain voisi olla paljon enemmän.  
Joten hän ei taistele, kun Rokka painaa huulensa tämän huulille, ja Rokka ei estele, kun hänen painaa kätensä toisen vyötäisille, vetääkseen toisen lähemmäksi itseään.

Noilla samoilla huulilla Rokka suutelee vaimoaan, kun he menevät takaisin talolle, samoilla käsillä, joilla hän juuri koski Sutta hän koskettaa vaimoaan. Hän kuiskuttaa samoja asioita vaimonsa korvaan, joita kuiskutti Suden korvaan, ne sanat, jotka aiemmin olivat niin arvokkaita, kuulostivat nyt halvoilta niiden lähtiessä tämän huulilta, jättäen karvaan maun jälkeensä. Kierrätettyjä lauseita ja varastettuja suudelmia pimeässä. Lyyti ansaitsisi enemmän kuin Rokka tälle antoi, Susi ansaitsi enemmän mitä Rokka tälle antoi. Mutta, katsoessaan Sutta, Rokka muistaa miksi ei vain lopeta tätä suhdetta heidän välillään. Aina kun heidän katseensa kohtasivat, Rokan täytti lämpö, Suden katseessa oli vain jotain rauhoittavaa. Tämän katse sai aina Rokan pysähtymään. Joten hän pitää kiinni Sudesta samalla tapaa kuin vaimostaan, hän kierrättää sanoja heidän välillään, rakastaa kumpaakin pohjattomasti, ehkä se tekee hänestä ahneen ja itsekkään. Mutta, Rokka on nähnyt ja kokenut liikaa välittääkseen moisesta. Jos tämä on se mikä tekee hänestä pahan ihmisen, hän on tyytyväinen kohtaloonsa. 

Illalla Rokka ja Tassu menevät viimeisinä saunaan, he istuvat lähekkäin saunan suomassa pimeydessä. Antti nojaa päänsä vasten Suden olkaa, ja hipsuttaa sormillaan tämän reittä. Susi katsoo sivusilmällä vierellään olevaa miestä, hänestä tuntuu ajoittain siltä, että Rokka on kaksi eri ihmistä. 

Antero Rokka on perheen isä, sotaveteraani, sankari, kaikki voiva ja vahva. Hän rakastaa perhettään, hän ei herää yöllä painajaisiin, sota ei paina tämän olalla, vaan hän kantaa koko perhettään olallaan. Tämä Antero ei tarvitse apua, tämä mies ei mene rikki, eikä ole rikki. 

Mutta sitten on se toinen, vain Antti, joka välähdyksen omaisesti nousee pintaan välillä. Tämä Antti on hiljainen, vihainen, hieman rikki, sotaveli. Tämä versio saattaa kertoa miltä oikeastaan tuntuu, saattaa kertoa painajaisista, antaa sulkea syleilyyn, pitää huolta. Tämä Antti tarvitsee Sutta. 

Susi ottaa kiinni Rokan sormista, tunnustelee tämän ihoa, niveliä ja pieniä arpia. Kun he voisivat olla näin, piilossa kaikelta. Susi tietää, että se on väärin, mutta hän kaipaa välillä sotaa ja sen suomaa aikaa kaksinoloon. Kylmiä öitä, jotka he viettivät käpertyneinä toisiinsa, korsussa vietettyjä lempeitä hiljaisuuksia, heidän polviensa nojatessa toisiinsa. Susi kääntää päätänsä ja painaa huulensa vasten Antin nihkeää otsaa. Tämä hymähtää, ja nostaa päänsä katsoakseen Sutta silmiin. He katsovat toisiaan hetken, ennen kuin suutelevat. ‘’Voitaispa myö aina olla näin’’, Rokka kuiskaa hiljaa suudelman jälkeen. Susi ei vastaa, koska tietää ettei se ole tarpeen. Toinen kyllä tietää sanomattakin. Hän suutelee Rokkaa uudestaan ja uudestaan, kuin jokainen suudelma tekisi tästä totta, jos he vain olisivat näin tarpeeksi pitkään, he voisivat aina olla yhdessä. Mutta, toistaiseksi he voivat vain istua lähekkäin pimeydessä teeskennellen, ennen kuin heidän yhteinen aikansa jälleen loppuu ja he palaavat takaisin todellisuuteen, joka pitää heidät erossa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, pienoinen tauko tuli tähän väliin, mutta toivottavasti oli odottamisen arvoinen.

**Author's Note:**

> Heöp, pientä Rokka/Susi angstia (?) 
> 
> Tuun lisäilee tähän pikku hiljaa inspiraation myötä chaptereita, kahesta chapterista on jo luonnos, että jossain vaiheessa. Ja tää menee samaan AU:n kun ''Näin on hyvä'' sarja, ELI Hietanen ja Koskela on hengissä, niistä saattaa siis ohi mennen olla mainintoja.  
(Ken niitä lukee, niin työstän nyt niitäki chapuja taas)


End file.
